A Perfect Chrismas
by Selana46
Summary: A little oneshot about John's ideal Christmas with Shayera. HGGL. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own GL or HG.**

**I wrote this as a secret santa for someone on a messageboard. The rules were that I had to use specified characters and put in the christmas song the reciever chose. She liked it, so I thought I'd share it with the rest of the world. I don't usually do DC comics fanfics, nor do I do HG or GL at all, so if it's out of character, I'm sorry.**

**This is Justice League Animated.**

**

* * *

**

A fluffy blanket of snow covered everything. It sat untouched, individual snowflakes glistening in the afternoon sun. It seemed a shame to John that he had to trample over such beautiful landscape to get to the cabin. The cabin was to be his escape for a next few weeks, until Christmas came and went. It would be nice to have those weeks to himself.

Well, not quite to himself…

Something cold and not-quite-hard hit the side of his head. He turned, wiping snow off of his ear, to see Shayera, who was grinning like a little kid and already holding another snowball in her hands.

"It's war, now," John growled in mock anger at her. He couldn't help but smile at her as he reached down to make his own snowball.

John almost wished that he could use the Green Lantern ring to speed things up. But, no matter how much he wished it, he wouldn't. He'd invited Shayera to come with him, if only for a few days. He knew it would be a good Christmas if it was spent with her. And they'd promised that there would be no Green Lantern, no Hawkgirl. It was just John and Shayera, spending the holidays together. Besides, if he worked up the courage, there was something he wanted to ask her…

All too soon, their snowball fight turned into something of a wrestling match. After a few moments, thought, they stopped, and John sought out Shayera's lips. They embraced for a few more moments, until Shayera leaned back, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"Let's go inside," she said, standing up and reaching down to help him up.

"All right," John agreed as they began their trek to the cabin. "I'll start a fire."

"And _I'll_ make some hot chocolate."

And that is exactly what they did when they got to the cabin. Shayera went into the kitchen and turned on the radio while John got logs for the fire. The radio was airing Christmas songs, like it had been since Thanksgiving, it seemed, when suddenly Shayera squealed from the kitchen.

"I love this song!" She shouted to him from the kitchen. It was "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer". A strange favorite Christmas song, it seemed, but a good one nonetheless.

She came into the living room, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and humming the melody to "Rudolph". John studied her for a moment after lighting the fire, and smiled.

"I'll be right back," he said, and went upstairs to his bedroom before Shayera could object. He rummaged around in his sock drawer, found the small black box that seemed like it had been sitting around forever, and went back downstairs.

"I have a present for you," John announced, smiling mischievously with the box behind his back.

"But it's not Christmas yet!" Shayera objected, setting down her hot chocolate and putting her hands on her hips.

"This one's not for Christmas." He walked over and presented the box to her.

"Oh, John…I…"

He smiled at her surprise. "I love you, Shayera," he said softly, and opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a small diamond. "Will you marry me?"

John was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Shayera coming down the stairs. Of course she had said yes. How long ago had that been? Two years? It didn't seem like that long…they still felt like newlyweds. And here they were, now married, and at the same cabin that he'd proposed to her in. As they would be next year around Christmas...but with one more addition to the family, John observed happily, glancing at his wife's slightly rounded stomach.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he teased, embracing her when she stepped close.

"Don't tease," Shayera said, kissing him lightly. "It's still early. What're you doing up?"

"Oh, just thinking of how things were before we were married," he answered.

She snorted. "What, how much better things were?"

"_Now_ who's the one teasing?"

And then the radio started to play Shayera's favorite Christmas tune. Both smiling, they went to the living room and curled up together on the couch, watching the fireplace. They didn't need to exchange any words; both knew what the other was feeling. It was going to be another perfect Christmas.


End file.
